


Wanton

by AvaRosier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU vaguely 19th century, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: To salvage Sansa's reputation, Jon Targaryen informs her that he intends to marry her. She's none too happy to find out about his deception, but decides that she's owed some form of rebellion against society's expectations.So she demands that Jon bed her.(Jonsa Drabble Fest day five: protection)





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379094) by [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier). 



> consider this sort of a sequel to 'Dancing in the Dark' (cajun!Jon 'verse)

"Marry me."

"You have some nerve asking me to marry you after that spectacle you just made."

"I made a spectacle, did I?"

"Yes! Whatever jape you've been having at my expense ends now-"

"Ah, I see. You're angry because I didn't tell you I wasn't a poor swamp schmuck but rather a Lord with a sizeable inheritance."

"Don't you dare insinuate I only care about money. You _lied_ to me."

 

* * *

 

 

"Steal me? I'm no virginal maiden, in case you had forgotten."

"I hadn't, but I appreciate the reminder."

"My late husband enjoyed humiliating me with his mistresses, so I see no reason why I shouldn't take a man into my bed while I am technically unwed."

"Technically? Does that mean you are saying yes?"

"I know so little about you, Lord Targaryen, I need something to base my decision on."

"And this would tell you enough to base a marriage on?"

"It's more than you were going to base a marriage on."

"Well, then. Shall we retire upstairs or would you like me to put my mouth on your cunt while you're bent over that settee there?"

 

* * *

 

 

He starts with her gloves, undoing the button at her wrists. He's teasing her with his unhurried motions, she just knows it. _Isn't he going to kiss her now?_ No, he's unbuttoning her jacket, which he places carefully to the side. "Turn around, please." Her skirt is next, and so she raises her arms in order for Jon to lift it over her head. Her crinoline.

His breath is on the back of her neck as he carefully unties her stays. How can the act of undressing be such a frustrating seduction? She feels imprisoned by her burgeoning desire. Now she is naked from the waist up, breasts bared to his gaze. He kneels before her to slip off her shoes and she shudders, knowing he is likely able to see the gusset of her drawers.

"As you can see, I am a natural redhead."

"Aye, that I can see you are."

Stockings. Drawers. Then the pins in her hair.

"I'm not sure I want to marry you if you're this maddening."

"Well I can't have that."

He curls his arms around her, still fully clothed, and kisses her so thoroughly she is left breathless. His hands, especially the one with the burn scars, on the skin of her back makes her want things she doesn't think she can articulate. They slide over the skin of her hips, ribcage, and cover her breasts.

"Why don't you go lie down on the bed, sweetheart."

Boldness seizes her then and she parts her legs, spreading them wide. Jon's eyes darken even further, if that was possible, and he practically tears at his clothing to remove them quicker. Then he kneels before her.

"Gods, Sansa. You have the prettiest cunt I've ever seen. Tell me, did that waste of a husband of yours ever taste you like this?"

" _No_ ," she moans.

 


End file.
